Butterfly
by Dark McCloud
Summary: Song FicOne Shot. Yes, its the DDR song Butterfly. Yuya's reflections on Kyo and and the reward on his head.


Warning: This story contains a spoiler as to the identity of the masked man that killed Yuya's brother. If you are not aware of his true identity, then read on at your own risk. Please don't flame complaining that I spoiled it for you. That being said, read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own the song or any SDK characters.

(A/N- I'm not very happy with the way this turned out, so it may be rewritten later.)

:.: Song Lyrics :.:

Butterfly

By Dark McCloud

:.:Ai-yai-yai, ai-yai-yai, ai-yai-yai

Where's my samurai:.:

_Shiina Yuya kicked a stone out of the path. Thought it was late, and she knew it was dangerous to be out alone, she needed some time away. Away from the party of travelers that she was currently with._

:.:I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai:.:

_1 million ryo. One million beautiful ryo. That was her excuse. She kept reminding herself over and over again—one million ryo. On Kyo's head._

:.:Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai:.:

_But she didn't know: could she bring herself to turn Kyo in, provided that she could get him to surrender? And if she couldn't, then could she manage to kill him? Yuya was a professional bounty hunter, but all her other cases were different. She was never emotionally involved in any other case. She was a stoic, the way a bounty hunter should be. But now...this case was different._

:.:Ai-yai-yai, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

Ai-yai-yai, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky:.:

_She told herself over and over again, 'you don't like Kyo, you like money. Money is your passion, not some stupid samurai.' But was she lying? True, money was her passion, but 'was' is the operative word there. Now, having to chose between Kyo and money, which would prevail?_

:.:I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai:.:

_Money had always been Yuya's excuse. Her real motive for becoming a bounty hunter? That man. That man with the scar on his back. That cold-blooded killer that murdered her brother. (SPOILER COMING UP!) ...Mibu Kyoshiro._

:.:Ai-yai-yai, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

Ai-yai-yai, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky:.:

"_Love and peace my ass," she growled to herself, kicking the stone harder. "I should have killed him when I had the chance!" But she knew in her heart that she couldn't do it._

:.:Ai-yai-yai I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

Ai-yai-yai, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky:.:

"_Hey flat chest, you really have to watch your temper. Its bad for your figure."_

_Yuya looked up at the voice, though she knew perfectly well who it was._

_Kyo stood in front of her, holding the rock that she had kicked._

:.:Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai

Where's my samurai:.:

"_Its dangerous for little girls to be out at night. Not that I'm implying anyone would –want- to rape –you-." The crimson eyed samurai tossed the rock aside._

"_Thanks for the warning," Yuya said dryly, turning away so Kyo wouldn't see the tears in her eyes._

:.:Ai-yai-yai,

Ai-yai-yai

A-a-ai-yai-yai

Where's my samurai:.:

_She suddenly felt something brushing away her tears. Glancing up, she saw Kyo's strong hand had a firm grip on her chin._

"_That's from Kyoshiro," he said gruffly. "The wimp says that...he's sorry for whatever pain you're feeling." The red-eyed samurai shook his head in disapproval. "However," he continued, "this is from me."_

_He pressed his lips gently to hers._

:.:Ai-yai-yai, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky:.:


End file.
